


A Good Person

by Heliocat



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Forgiveness, M/M, Rough Kissing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Ash Lynx, Trust, it doesn't get that far, only threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliocat/pseuds/Heliocat
Summary: Ash promised Ibe that, by the time he returned to Japan, Eiji would hate him. So far, nothing he has tried seems to deter Eiji, so he tries another method.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 167





	A Good Person

**Author's Note:**

> Ash is a good actor. He's very convincing.
> 
> British English spelling and grammar. This is the way.
> 
> Many thanks to Akimi Yoshida for creating Banana Fish - this is a work of fanfiction, so I own none of the intellectual property.

He had told Ibe that Eiji would hate him, practically promised him that he would want to go back to Japan. So far, though, nothing he did seemed to sway Eiji away from him. He’d tried blanking him, keeping him completely in the dark about everything, but Eiji rightfully assumed it was for his own good and kept on smiling and pottering around the apartment, asking no questions. He’d tried being snappy and generally unlikeable; Eiji asked him if he was tired and ignored him when he bit his head off, or he would shrug and leave the room, only to return five minutes later with a cup of tea or something and tell him he was stressed. Ash was running out of time and options if he was going to push him into going back home willingly; if he failed, then he’d have to use plan B, which was to get some of his boys to take him to the airport and force him on a plane.

Plan B was not ideal, however, because Eiji wouldn’t hate him enough, if at all, and would likely come back.

He did have one option left, one which he would rather not use because it left a nasty taste in his mouth and made his skin crawl unpleasantly even just considering it, but it may be his last hope. He could only utilise it when the time was right too.

An opportunity arose two days before Eiji was due to fly back…

“I do not see why you need go to such extreme measure!” Eiji was arguing with him again when he’d told him some of his plans. He was taking a gamble on some territory, which may mean he’d have to shoot a few people, but the increase in power owning the area would provide his boys both strategically and psychologically was deliciously tempting. Ideally, he wouldn’t have to actually kill anyone, but he told Eiji he would do, hoping the idea he was a cold-blooded murderer might tempt him into leaving. Eiji had seen him kill before though, so knowing he was a killer apparently wasn’t much of a deterrent.

“You wouldn’t understand,” Ash sighed. “You grew up in a nice safe neighbourhood in a country with no guns – what would you know about gang warfare?”

“I know you no need kill people to be powerful!” he snapped. “Use brain, Ash! Try negotiate maybe?”

Ash laughed bitterly. “Negotiate?” he said. “Eiji – these people would think nothing of shoving a bullet right between my eyes, given half a chance! Negotiate… Ha! Not gonna happen!”

“Will never happen if you never try!” Eiji responded waspishly. “You do not like to kill – I know you do not!”

“Nobody does,” Ash reasoned, “unless you’re a psychopath. Maybe I’m one of them?”

“You not psychopath… You are a good person!”

“A good person?”

“Yes!”

“You always go on about me being a good person,” Ash said in a dangerously quiet voice, low and intimidatingly threatening. He stared at Eiji with eyes that had grown dark, had lost their sparkle and yet still shone with a severe intensity. “But you’re wrong. So very, very wrong…”

He strode forward, one pace, two, purposeful strides closing the distance with a suddenness that startled Eiji. The angry frown on his youthful face vanished, replaced with a vaguely confused expression. Ash reached out with both hands and roughly grabbed both his wrists in an iron grip, preventing him from hitting out or shoving him away. He kept pushing forward, forcing Eiji backwards.

“Ash! What are you- woah!”

The back of Eiji’s knees hit the edge of the bed and he stumbled. Ash continued his advance, pushing him down onto the bed, looming over him, pinning his arms down either side of his head, still staring in that disconcerting way. Eiji thought his expression was unemotional, stony-faced… possessive. There was no care or kindness there anymore. For the first time ever, he found himself feeling just a tiny bit afraid of him. He squirmed slightly, hoping to work an arm free, but Ash had him gripped firmly, holding him down on the mattress, using his position straddling him on the bed to his advantage.

“What you have to understand, Eiji, is that I am not a very nice person,” Ash continued. “I have been warped. I have been twisted. I am dangerous. And I am just. Like. Them.”

“Ash… please stop this. It not a very funny joke! You are scaring me now!” Eiji said breathlessly. Ash was acting – he had to be! Eiji knew he wasn’t bad. He’d had terrible things done to him as a child, things that continued to haunt him. Every ‘bad’ thing he had done in his life was justified, right?

Right?

“You should be scared,” Ash growled. “Know that I gave you every chance to leave. You brought this on yourself!”

“Ash I-mmmpf!”

He was cut off as Ash forcefully stole a kiss. His second kiss ever. Taken by the Lynx.

The first time he had frozen, shock and surprise overtaking his system leaving him vulnerable, as Ash took advantage of his momentary lapse to push his tongue into his mouth and pass the message-containing pill capsule over.

The second time produced much the same reaction. He became stiff as a board, eyes widening as Ash forced himself inside him, exploring voraciously with an expert tongue. He could put a stop to this easily. He could bite down. Hard. That’d halt pretty much anyone trying to violate your mouth. However, he did nothing – found that he couldn’t. It was Ash. He didn’t want to hurt him. The best he could muster was an uncomfortable whimper from the back of his throat.

Ash made good use of his temporary paralysis to bring both his wrists together over his head. Crossing them over each other meant he could now effectively hold him down and prone with one hand, long fingers clamped tight around both joints, pressing down hard and crushing them together. This left him a hand free to wander, a hand free to play. He continued to kiss Eiji roughly as he slid his free hand up under the confused and now rather terrified Japanese boy’s shirt. Finally, at the cool touch of his fingers running their way over his chest, Eiji found himself able to move again. With a tiny cry of indignation, he wrenched his head to the side to end the kiss.

“Ash!” he gasped, voice shaking. “What has got into you?”

“Just showing you my true colours, Eiji,” he purred into his ear, circling one of Eiji’s nipples lazily with a finger. “Don’t you like them?”

“This not you!”

“You don’t know me at all…” his hand wandered down from Eiji’s chest to his abdomen, fingers catching at the waistband of his jeans and pulling open the button at the top of his fly. “You don’t survive long on these streets by being soft and spoiled. You learn to protect yourself any way you can…”

“Ash!”

“I don’t get to be the top very often,” Ash said with a matter-of-fact tone as he tugged the zip of Eiji’s fly slowly open. “I hope you’ll be an obedient _Onii-chan_ for me…”

Eiji’s breath hitched in his chest as his shocked thoughts finally caught up with the situation he was in. Ash was taking his time, his free hand snaking into his jeans and down his thigh.

“It’s been a while since I had any,” Ash whispered in his ear in a carnal tone. “I can’t guarantee I’m going to play nice, _Onii-chan…”_

“Ash…”

“What, Eiji?” Ash breathed, his hand on his inner thigh now, fingers caressing the sensitive skin there, teasing him. “Thinking of running away now? How far do you think you’d have to go to escape me?”

“I will not run away,” Eiji said, his voice quiet with a tremble of terror running through his words. “If this way I can be useful, then…”

_‘Oh Eiji…’_

Ash had forgotten Eiji had that complex, a need to be useful and good at something to be happy. He felt like he was being a burden half the time. Ash never thought it would come into effect in a situation like this.

“I can’t do this…” Ash said suddenly, hanging his head. When he looked up again, the predatory darkness had vanished, his blonde eyebrows instead knotted in concern and guilt. “Jesus Christ, Eiji – try to fight me off at least! You’re more than strong enough to push me away!”

“Ash…?”

“I’m sorry… I didn’t think that… God, why did I even think that would work?”

“Ash, what…?”

“I’m trying to scare you away from me,” he explained with an exasperated sigh as he released his hands and climbed off his hips. “I’m dangerous to be around, but you’re so resilient and stubborn I thought, maybe… If I started doing to you what was done to me… you might hate me and would leave willingly. I was expecting you to fight back, push me off, get angry - anything! I would have stopped the minute you made any real effort to get free! I’d never… without consent… I wasn’t even expecting it to get as far as it did!”

Eiji sat up slowly and re-zipped his fly. Ash could see he was trembling, his face a little pale, and he felt awful.

“Please tell me you’d at least try and resist had it been someone else…”

“I do not know…” Eiji replied truthfully. He side-eyed Ash and took a deep breath, sighing out slowly to calm his nerves. “Depend if they being serious or not.”

“Could you tell…?” Ash asked him.

“No,” Eiji replied, finally turning to look at him. He had a bit more colour returning to his face, but his eyes were still a little shiny, verging on tears. “You genuinely scared me, and I was not sure if acting or real, but I put trust in Ash I know not to hurt me.”

“You trust me that much?”

Eiji said nothing, but he did nod an affirmation.

“Why though?”

“You save me many time now,” Eiji said, a small smile rising on his lips. “I also see you when you most vulnerable, at night when you cry. I know you not bad person like people say… you are kind, and you get scared, and you do not trust others easy yet you trust me enough to show me softer side. I think there not be many people, if any, you show that to. So, I decide to trust you absolutely too.”

“I don’t deserve it,” Ash said sadly. “I might not be able to bring myself to abuse you, but that doesn’t make me a good person. Not by a long shot! I’m manipulative and vindictive and violent.”

“I decide that for self,” Eiji sighed, shifting his gaze to the ceiling. “I am told I am good judge of character!”

Ash couldn’t help but laugh at that. “I think your radar is a little off,” he chuckled.

“Besides, you ask me to stay with you,” Eiji said seriously. “So I stay, no matter what.”

“I’m sorry…” Ash said.

“You apologise more than Japanese,” Eiji giggled.

“And you forgive way too easily,” Ash told him, smiling.

“Did I say I forgive?” Eiji said, a slight smug glint in his eye. “You have do something very nice to make up for scare me so bad! Maybe buy pizza?”

“Pizza it is,” Ash sighed, rolling off the bed. “Forgiveness is so easily brought!”

He had two days left to convince Eiji to leave, but a large and selfish part of him really wanted him to stay.


End file.
